


时光 十七

by nagaremk



Category: jd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaremk/pseuds/nagaremk
Kudos: 4





	时光 十七

时光 十七  
47.  
是他先去开的房间。  
大概是谢金怕留他在外面会溜——事实上他也这么觉得。于是也没多说什么，只是点了点头。  
两人顺手加上了微信，李鹤东微微扯了下嘴角，觉得这个发展特别诡异。  
当个pao友而已，的确大多数情况是不用加微信的。本来就还是一夜解决的问题，再深入怕是有违yp守则。  
说到底，当年就是因为没能遵守住这个守则才遭了那么大的罪。  
“顺便带包烟再带个打火机。”  
谢金掉头准备去便利店的时候，他在背后加了一句。  
顺什么的便？自然是——自然是套子和润滑剂了。  
他深深地吸了口气，转头推开了宾馆的门。  
一切都是年少气盛不懂事的后果，李鹤东毫无反应地从柜台小姐手里接过房卡，晃了晃往电梯走。一边点开微信，发了个房间号码。

这种常被用来解决问题的快捷酒店房间都不会太大，他站在门口就能把整个房间一览无余。  
最醒目的自然是房间正中央的大床——一米八乘两米二，本店最大。  
他一边坏心地想谢金那个个头要出来yp也是件很辛苦的事情啊，一边用手捂住了眼睛。  
说得再轻松，表现得再无所谓，他依旧还是十七岁那年对谢金一见钟情内里的少年。即便已经过去了那么久，即便他们在一起也就几个月，即便他以为他已经彻底忘记了这个男人。  
但在强大的压力下，丢盔弃甲只是一瞬间的事情。  
心脏跳得几乎要飞出嗓子眼，他默默地靠在门板上，调整着呼吸。  
谢金真是个可怕的男人，能够让他这么多年来的冷静与自持一瞬间破功。他甚至开始怀疑自己的存在意义。  
难道就是为了谢金吗？  
李鹤东摊开手掌，扫了一眼，又翻回手背。  
他突然想起谢金，和谢金的手。  
他能感受到手套的存在，粗糙而麻木。被抓起手的那一瞬间他曾想过挣扎，但手套下可能存在的伤痕成了他犹豫的原因。  
就像是，留在他眼睛上的这道疤。  
他抬起手，抚摸着那道从眼眶直逼上唇的疤。  
这同样是那段感情留给两个人的回忆和印迹。  
伤痕累累，血流满地。  
门被敲响了。

他从浴室里出来。  
谢金已经摘掉了眼镜，长期戴眼镜使他的眼圈下方有了条框架的痕迹，他眨了眨眼，差点以为那也是道疤，探头到人面前，捧着谢金的脸仔细看了看，才略略地笑了一下。  
“我以为你要亲我呢。”  
一九三的高个儿男人低头在他的眼皮上亲了一下，进了浴室。  
李鹤东坐在床上用浴巾擦着头发，感觉一切都太不真实了。  
不真实到他觉得这可能只是一个梦。  
他把便利店的塑胶袋抖开，确实地看到了水性润滑剂，冈本0.02，以及——烟和一次性打火机。  
他挑了挑眉，没有忍住，都拆封了。  
反正都是今天晚上要用掉的，他想，何必客气呢。  
谢金从浴室里走出来的时候，看到的就是叼着烟站在窗户前，面无表情地看着窗户外面其实不存在风景的李鹤东。  
听到声音，李鹤东回头看了看他，随手把烟摁熄在烟灰缸里。  
“来吧。”  
他慢吞吞地走了过来，伸手去解他的浴衣。  
下一秒，被谢金抓住了手。

李鹤东的注意力完全被谢金的右手吸引过去了。  
横七竖八地堆积了太多的伤痕，有已经泛白的古早伤痕，也有一看就是没经历过多长时间的新伤。层层叠叠，感觉比另一只完好的左手都要厚上几寸了。  
“你…”他抬头看向谢金，嘴唇微微颤抖，“你的手是…”  
怎么回事？  
他没有给李鹤东问下去的机会，一个吻很轻易地就落了下来。  
唇与唇接触的那一瞬间，他感到李鹤东明显地颤抖了一下，他微微地笑了下，但按住李鹤东后脑的手反而加重了力气。  
一个久别重逢的吻。  
一个带有浓重烟味的吻。  
一个…令人怀念到几乎要落泪的吻。  
唇齿相依，吻到两人都无暇呼吸，再分开的时候，都气喘吁吁。  
他看见李鹤东的眼睛都红了。  
那是他最爱的，李鹤东的眼睛。从少年时代起就未曾有过任何变化的，充满着感情的黑色眸子。  
那道伤疤横贯几乎右半张脸，他用拇指轻轻地抚摸过每一寸疤痕，开始憎恶当时的自己，以及没能把他的宝物保护好的，当时李鹤东身边的那个男人。  
“你后来和，那个人在一起了吗？”  
谢金听见自己开口问。  
“那个人？”  
他的少年不解地问。  
“就是那个…当时带你走的男人。”  
“…啊，对。”  
李鹤东的声音沉了下来，谢金忍不住又亲上了他的眼睛，舌头轻轻舔过他的每一丛睫毛，顺着疤痕一路向下，又寻到了嘴唇。  
李鹤东在与他分开的这些年，有过多少感情经历，又换过多少对象，这一切对于他来说都是不想也不愿面对的现实。  
他已经不想再听下去了。

他太久…没有和男人上床了。  
而现在的谢金，也已经不是当年面对第一次的他时，温柔而耐心的谢金了。  
草草地前戏和润滑后，他便被迫不及待地进入了，甚至连拒绝和反抗都未能来得及。那股巨大的疼痛使他眼前一片漆黑，身体像是被沉重的斧子从中间劈开了一般。  
疼，太疼了，疼到他几乎说不出一个字，只能倒吸着冷气，求饶的话卡在嗓子眼里，冒出的只是气音。  
而身体更是僵硬得像一块木板，仿佛下一秒就要被撅折了。  
放松，他在恍惚中听到谢金的声音。  
你怎么会…你和大楠有多久没做了？还是…  
“他真的对你那么好？那么珍惜你？”  
啊，原来如此。  
他突然意识到自己有多愚蠢。  
谢金来找他，甚至愿意和他上床，并不是因为什么旧情难忘。  
这一切对于谢金来说，跟多年前并没有什么不同。  
谢金只不过以为他是一个人尽可夫的婊子，即使有了男朋友也没有任何羞耻心地会与看得对眼的男人出去开房。

是的，从那么多年前来，谢金就一直是这么看他的。


End file.
